


literally just a discord ad

by orphan_account



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: <3, Alices, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Other, make friends, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heyy alices, i haven't found a place where lots of us an hang around at yet? so here's one :) its actually a multifandom server, however im recruiting victon stans bc we're no where to be found?? <3





	literally just a discord ad

happy to see u here :") if you're interested: 

(also here's the official ad one of the mods made) 

╭─⟶ .·. ⊹. ,⡠ A majorly kpop discord, but we really just chill. Locals are accepted :) Among Us, gaming,  
making friends, and chilling. A bunch of friends bringing others together with a server. LGBT community are (obviously) welcome, straggots  
and defaults are okay, ig. Join and make some friends, hope to see you soon <3 - Rei

╰┄─➤looking for partners and mods/staff ! (Please dm head admin for this)  
╰┄─➤movie/gaming nights  
╰┄─➤(we have weebs, come join)  
╰┄─➤and I promise you will actually be able to make friends :)  
╰┄─➤music/study w me's

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

https://discord.gg/Pn6zu3j ─────♡ 

thanks bbs <3


End file.
